


Rest at Last

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU post Season 7, Hostage Exchange, M/M, Sam Rescued Kevin, Sam's Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Exploding Dick took everything away from Sam.  Baby, he could rebuild.  Dean would probably find fault, but she was running.  Dean and Cas were probably gone and should stay that way.  That just left Kevin.  Sam's old powers came back online, giving him visions of how to get there, and letting him cause enough chaos that he could gank Crowley, grab Kevin, and get out.Meg took advantage of the chaos to escape, and brought the Demon and Angel tablets to Sam and Kevin in exchange for protection from Crowley.  No one believed that Sam's ganking had really worked, so Kevin agreed.Then Crowley's man Gerald shows up, offering a deal from Crowley: three hostages for the two Sam stole from him and the demon tablet.





	Rest at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> Prompted by LadyShadowphyre: Falling asleep in the passenger seat whilst their S/O drives them to a family members house for christmas, but not wanting to wake them for further directions because they look so p e a c e f u l.
> 
> It's not Christmas, and they're not S/Os. Yet.

Sam looked in the mirror at the young man sleeping in the backseat. He didn’t know how to get to Linda Tran’s house, but Kevin looked so peaceful. God knows he deserved the sleep. Then again, he’d probably sleep much better once they got to his mom’s place and he could be sure she was safe. “Kevin?”

Kevin blinked and looked up, half asleep. “Yeah?”

“Need you to wake up and tell me where I’m going, man. I got this far, but now I need you.”

“Oh. Uh…” Kevin sat up properly. “Third exit, then turn left.” He continued directing Sam until the Impala pulled to a stop in front of a pretty house. “This is gonna be awkward. I know you’ve already done so much for me, but would you mind coming in so Mom doesn’t have me immediately committed to a mental facility?”

“Heh. Yeah, your life the last couple months does sound pretty crazy, even knowing as much as she does.” Sam shut down the car and got out, joined quickly by Kevin. “How much of the truth do you want to tell her?”

“All of it. Might as well. Crowley… I can’t shake the feeling that he’s not as dead as we think, and Mom needs to know so she can protect herself.” Kevin hugged Sam. “Thanks for coming to get me. I know you’re dealing with a lot, and I’m here for you. I’ll help with whatever you’re gonna do about Dean and Castiel.”

“They’re dead. Dean’s in Heaven, Cas is wherever angels go when they die… and this time, I’m gonna leave them there. Pulling Dean out of Heaven can’t lead to anything good.” Sam ran a hand over the Impala. “If it weren’t for needing to get you out, I don’t know where I’d be. I’m sorry you were kidnapped, but thanks for giving me something I could do while I started the process of figuring out where the hell I go from here.”

“Yeah.” Kevin shuddered. “Sam? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“How did you get to me? That can’t have been easy, and without help…”

Sam hung his head. He did not want to admit to this. “I, uh… I used to have powers. I got visions, I could move things with my mind, I could exorcise and kill demons. There were other powers I could have developed if I’d been willing to give in to the demon blood that fueled them, but I wouldn’t. I could force people to do whatever I said, things like that.”

“Okay, but I’m not seeing how that helped. You’re talking past tense, so how does that do any good now?”

Sam closed his eyes, leaning on the Impala, drawing strength from it. “The night I finished fixing the Impala, I fell asleep, and woke up screaming. I’d had a vision, first since Azazel died, showing me where you were. Figuring out how to get there took a few days and another couple visions, and then… when the first demons tried to stop me… I could feel it. I could rip them out and send them away. I wasn’t strong enough to kill them, but I could send them away.”

“Oh.” Kevin came to stand beside Sam again. “Where’d you get the demon blood?”

Sam looked up, squinting in confusion. “What demon blood?”

“If your powers are fueled by demon blood, where’d you get some?” He wrinkled his nose. “If you got it straight from the source, just… don’t answer that?”

“I didn’t. I didn’t drink anything. There are traces of demon blood left from Azazel, but…” Now Sam paused. “I was never as strong as I was going after you until I started working with Ruby, drinking her blood. I didn’t think I had any demon blood, but… something was fueling me.”

“Huh. Well, as long as you’re not gonna go evil or need to be put in detox or something, it doesn’t really matter how, right?” Kevin stepped back. “Let’s go talk to Mom.”

 

At first, Linda was not impressed by seeing Kevin arriving with Sam. “These Winchesters are bad news. Look at everything that’s happened since they showed up!”

“Mom, it’s not their fault. I’m a Prophet of the Lord, Crowley wants the tablet translated, he took me to do that. Sam could easily have left me for Crowley, but he didn’t.” Kevin got between his mom and Sam. “Sam needs me right now. If that’s gonna be a problem for you, let me know now so we can go find somewhere else to set up as a base.”

“Wait, tablet? What tablet?” Sam interrupted. “The Leviathan tablet?”

“Nope, Crowley’s got another tablet. Demon. It’s what he had me working on when you came busting in throwing demons around like rag dolls.” Kevin sighed. “I wish I’d grabbed it. I wouldn’t mind learning everything we can about demons, seeing if there’s a way to get rid of them like we did the Leviathans.”

“You mean this tablet?”

Sam would know that voice anywhere, along with its teasing tone. “Meg? What are you doing here?”

“Someone busted a hole in Crowley’s security, including getting rid of the big man himself,” Meg drawled. “Didn’t take much to knock out the guards keeping my torture chamber warm, and then I figured you guys might not kill me on sight if I brought you a present.” She handed one of the two giant stones she carried to Kevin. “Brought you another one, too, but this one you’ve gotta promise to help me with a couple things to get. Otherwise it’s going right back where I found it.”

Kevin looked at the tablet, and nodded to Sam. “This is it. Not a fake, not a copy, the tablet I was working on for Crowley.”

“What do you want us to do for you, Meg?” Sam asked. She’d been a good ally against the Leviathans, she protected Cas, she’d given them the tablet. He could hear her out.

“You’re gonna be protecting Rabbit there from Crowley, I want in on that. He wants me dead just as much as either of you.”

“He’s dead.”

Meg put her free hand on her hip. “Do you really believe that, or is that what you’re telling Rabbit so he can sleep?”

“She’s right, Crowley probably isn’t dead,” Kevin reminded Sam. “I’m not gonna argue with her wanting protection. She gave us the tablet. Crowley’s gonna kill her slow and painful. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“You don’t know her. She killed some friends of ours, back during the Apocalypse.”

Meg rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. “And your brother killed my dad and my brother, remember that? I’m not asking you to be my bestie and have sleepovers or anything. Just keep me safe from Crowley, and help me with my other project.”

“Which is…” Sam prompted.

“I went back to Sucracorp to check. No wingprints. Not so sure Clarence is gone, but if he is?” Meg held up the other tablet she carried. “Angel tablet might be able to bring him back. Get him back, maybe he can tell you where your brother is, help you get him back if you need to.”

“You want to rescue Castiel? Why?”

“I promised to watch over him, keep him safe while he wasn’t in any shape to do it himself. Got to know him, kind of. He always had a soft spot for me, I think, and now I’ve got one for him.” Meg lowered the tablet again, pulling it in close to her body. “I can’t use the tablet on my own, I can’t read it, but you guys can’t use it either if I don’t give it to you. I’m the one at risk here, once I hand this over I’ve got no hold on either of you, so why are you the paranoid one here, Sam?”

Sam did not have an answer for that. There was no good one. Besides, if the angel tablet could help them find Cas… “Kevin? What do you think?”

“I think it’s gonna take a while to make any kind of headway with either tablet, but it’s probably our best chance of finding Castiel. As long as Meg’s making herself useful and not hurting anyone, I’m willing to give her a chance, and if the demons do start coming after me? Having one on my side could be useful.”

 

Linda informed Sam and Meg that if they were going to be protecting Kevin, they were going to do it at the house, where she could keep an eye on him herself. Meg had no problem with that, going on short trips to gather spell supplies and talk to contacts for information on Crowley or whatever else was going on in Hell in his absence. She also occasionally brought home hunts, which she’d either handle herself or take Sam along on.

Kevin took over the basement to spread out notes and energy drinks. Sam couldn’t read the tablet at all, but he could help some anyway. Naturally, the tablets were written in Enochian, which Sam remembered enough of from Hell that he could help translate once Kevin had figured out that layer of a section. He could also help organize notes, provide a second opinion, and help make connections.

Linda was adamant about Kevin getting sufficient sleep and food and regular breaks, which certainly helped them make progress. About a month in, she informed them that Kevin needed to get out of the house and go somewhere, get some fresh air and take a proper day off. Kevin protested, but Sam took him out for a drive. “She’s probably right. Sometimes a day off is the best thing you can do for yourself. Only took me five quarters at Stanford to make myself believe that one.”

“Yeah? How’d you convince yourself?”

Sam gave a lopsided smile. “I didn’t. My roommate introduced me to a girl, who could convince me to take days off to spend with her. Were you dating before all this crap happened?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t talked to Channing since before Dick took me, so…” Kevin made a face. “Probably not waiting around. I’m not gonna assume we’re still dating.”

“Probably a good idea, but probably no harm in calling them, is there?”

Kevin pulled out his phone and stared at it. “What would I even say? Hi Channing, it’s Kevin, I know it’s been a couple months since we talked but there’s a really good reason for it, I swear, I’ve been kidnapped twice and now I’m really busy trying to save the world?”

“Maybe just leave it at the first part,” Sam offered with a grin. “Were you guys close? Any chance we should be setting up protection from Crowley or his goons?”

“I don’t know how Crowley would know about her, so she should be fine. We were kinda close, yeah, we were both dealing with a lot of pressure from our parents and bonded over that. Things have changed for me, so I don’t know how she’ll handle that.” Kevin stared at his phone more. “How do I explain that it didn’t occur to me to call her until you suggested it?”

“That one, I can’t help with,” Sam said. “Blame your mom? Say she wouldn’t let you call until you’d made up some of the work you missed out on? Would she believe that?”

“Yeah, totally, but where do I say I was?”

“Kidnapped by someone who wanted you to translate something for them. You did, they let you go, but if you talk about it they’ll hunt you down and kill you. Worth a shot, anyway.”

“Heh.” Kevin dialed, and waited. Long enough that when he started talking, it was probably a voice mail. “Hey, Channing, it’s Kevin. I, uh, I know I haven’t called in a while, but there’s a really good reason for it. I’m sorry. Call me back when you get this?” He hung up. “You know I’m just gonna spend the next few hours obsessing about whether she’ll call back, right?”

“No, you’re not.” Sam drove until he reached a building on the outskirts of town. “Trust me, nothing gets your mind off waiting for something like that better than playing with dogs.”

“Dogs…?” Kevin looked at the sign of the animal shelter. “Is Mom pushing me back into volunteer hours?”

“No, but you being established as a volunteer here does help get us in to play with the dogs.” Sam handed Kevin a name badge. “Come on, there are like twenty dogs in there who need belly rubs and balls thrown for them to chase.”

 

It worked. Kevin kept playing with the dogs, not even looking at his phone once that Sam saw, except for the half hour he took to go into the cat house and say hello to the kitties. It didn’t stop his head snapping up when Sam’s phone started playing “Bad to the Bone.” “Meg? What’s up?”

“Get the rabbit and get home. Major breakthrough just happened.”

“What? Are you messing with Kevin’s notes again?” A couple times, Meg had gone to the basement and tried to be helpful by looking over the notes. It usually resulted in Kevin going ballistic because his notes weren’t the way he left them and he had to piece together what went where. He’d thought she’d learned not to mess with stuff.

“Nope, way better than anything that could’ve come from that,” Meg chirped. “Just get back here. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” She hung up.

Sam shook his head and put his phone away. “Apparently we need to get back early. No your mom’s not going to kill either of us for it.”

“Awww.” Kevin crouched to give the beagle he was playing with one last skritching. “You were right, Sam. Mom, too. I needed this break, and the dogs were perfect.”

“Good. Glad to hear it.” Sam led the way back to the car. “Anything from Channing?”

Kevin pulled out his phone. “Actually, yeah. She texted me about half an hour ago. ‘I don’t care what your good reason was. Lose my number.’ Not unexpected.”

Sam swallowed hard, wishing he could hug Kevin and still drive. “I’m sorry. You okay?”

“I will be. She moved on, and now I don’t have to figure out how to explain that I’m a prophet of the Lord working on how to solve the world’s problems with Heaven and Hell. It’s not like I was planning on marrying her or anything. We were probably going to break up if we didn’t end up going to the same school anyway, and now, that’s not gonna happen.”

“You can still go to college, you know. You shouldn’t let this prophet thing take over your whole life.”

“I didn’t finish my senior year of high school,” Kevin pointed out. “Bit hard to go to Harvard or MIT without a high school diploma.”

“After we deal with whatever’s going on that Meg called us home for, we can go to your school. Figure out what you can do to get that diploma. I can fake whatever FBI investigation documents it’ll take to convince them that yes, you really were kidnapped and you’re safe now.”

Kevin dropped his phone and looked over at Sam. “You really think they’d do something like that?”

“Worst case, they make you get on a computer and finish whatever credits you needed online. Yeah, it might not be the AP stuff you were doing, but it’ll get you the diploma, and most colleges will be so impressed with you finishing despite what you’ve been through that they won’t care about losing the AP. You missed the tests, so you wouldn’t get the college credits anyway.”

“Huh. You’re right. I hadn’t even thought… I could probably take the tests next year, if I decide to take a gap year from high school to work on the angel and demon tablets, right?”

“I don’t know. You’d probably have to ask the school about that. Worth a shot, though, right?”

 

Meg had the hugest smile Sam had ever seen when he walked in. That probably had something to do with Linda having the demon-killing knife to some guy’s throat in the kitchen. “Who’s this?”

“This is Gerald. Say hi, Gerald!” Meg said.

“Hi. I’d shake hands, but this crazy lady would cut my throat for daring to move.” Linda nodded, causing Gerald to flinch.

Meg smirked. “Now tell the nice boys why you came, Gerald.”

“The King of Hell sent me to arrange a meeting and a hostage exchange. He has three prisoners he thinks you’ll want back, and he’ll give them to you if you’ll give him what you stole from him. Two hostages and a tablet.”

Sam looked at Kevin and crossed his arms. “Who’s the King of Hell these days?”

“Crowley. He’s spent the last month fighting his way through Purgatory, picking up hostages along the way, and now he’d like to make a deal with you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Meg. “You do realize you’re one of the hostages Crowley wants, right? Why are you so happy about this?”

“Purgatory. Home of the Leviathans. Remember how we killed the head of the Leviathans, but there were no wingprints so I didn’t think Cas was dead? Who else do you think Crowley might believe you’d hand Rabbit and the tablet over for?”

Dean. Dean and Cas. Crowley had them, and would trade them… for Meg, Kevin, and the tablet. “Wait, Gerald said three hostages. Who’s the third?”

Meg shrugged. “Who knows? Monster friend you’ve forgotten about? Does it matter? He has Clarence!”

“Right, but… hostage. He won’t give us Cas unless we give him you and Kevin, and that’s not happening.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Come on, Sammy, don’t pretend to shed a tear over the idea of me going back to torture. Hand us over, you and your brother and Clarence will bust Kevin out within a week, and I can use the chaos to escape again.”

“No. If it were just you, I might consider it, but I am not letting Crowley get his hands on Kevin. We’ll just have to figure out a way to bust in and grab Dean and Cas and whoever else it is Crowley’s holding.”

Kevin looked between Sam and Meg, biting his lip. “Sam, this is Dean and Castiel on the line here. Set up the meeting. Meg’s volunteering, I’m volunteering, I know you and the others won’t just abandon us.”

Sam looked Kevin in the eyes. Despite the fear, Kevin stared him down. As much as Sam hated it, if this was what Kevin thought he needed to do, he’d let him do it. “We’ll come for you as quickly as we can. I promise. I don’t care if I have to drain a demon to power up, I’m not leaving you down there.”

“Don’t. You don’t need the demon blood. There’s something else you can tap into, and you know that because you’ve done it before. Remember?”

Sam shook his head. He remembered using the powers to get to Kevin. What he didn’t remember is how to do it. “If I knew, maybe, but…”

“Aren’t you both forgetting something?” Both Sam and Kevin turned to stare at Linda. “What in the world makes you think I would allow my son to risk himself like this?”

Well. Back to the drawing board, but at least Kevin would be safe. Sam’s relief didn’t last long, though, as Kevin got in his mother’s face. “What makes you think you can stop me? I’m going. Sam, Meg, anything we need to do to prepare, other than send Gerald back to his master?”

“I’m gonna go grab some stuff from the Impala, but other than that, the sooner we go, the sooner we have everyone back home safe and sound.” Sam headed out to grab some weapons. No sense in facing Crowley unarmed.

 

Linda insisted on at least coming with them, which Sam found he couldn’t deny her. If he were about to hand off his brother, even temporarily, he’d want to be there to say goodbye. Kevin brought the real tablet, but only after reassuring Sam that he had high-quality pictures of every inch of it, and he could keep working even if they couldn’t snag the tablet on the way out during the rescue. Without him, the tablet did Crowley no good.

Crowley looked surprised to see them. “Moose. You’re actually going to trade innocent people… well, one innocent person and a demon? I knew you and your brother were morons, but I thought you liked to at least pretend you were good people.”

“Yeah, well, you have my brother.” Sam looked around exaggeratedly. “I can’t help but notice that you don’t actually have him here.”

“Of course not, darling, who shows all their cards at once?” Crowley snapped his fingers, and Dean, Castiel, and someone else Sam didn’t recognize popped in. Dean looked like crap, Castiel was scruffy… who knew angels could even grow a beard? “This is Benny. Charming fellow, I’m sure you don’t really care but your brother and his pet bird refused to come without him. Surprising, given his little blood problem, but there we are.”

Sam gave a half-hearted wave. Whatever Crowley meant, if Cas and Dean trusted Benny, Sam could do the same. “Hi, Benny, nice to meet you. How are we doing this, Crowley? Hostage walk?”

“You send yours and I’ll send mine. Go on.” Crowley waved to the three on his side. Dean didn’t hesitate, sprinting for his brother. Sam barely had time to signal Kevin and Meg to go on before Dean was on him, hugging him tight.

When he could breathe again, think about anything other than Dean being here and real and alive and in his arms again, he noticed something odd. Meg was still on their side, with Castiel’s arm around her, while Linda had gone forward with Kevin. “Meg, what…” he stage whispered.

“He wanted two, he got two,” Meg whispered back. “Linda figured she couldn’t do much on the rescue trip, but she can damn well protect her son.”

“Are you altering the deal, Moose?” Crowley interrupted.

Sam looked between the two women. Linda couldn't fully understand what she was signing up for - but some opponents, you just didn't take on. Linda Tran doing her best to take care of Kevin was one of those. “You wanted what I stole, that’s Kevin and the tablet. I’m not responsible for Meg being smart enough to take advantage of the chaos. Two hostages and the tablet, you’ve got two hostages and the tablet.”

“Fair enough, although I must say I’m surprised you’re keeping the demon and letting an innocent woman go in her place.” Crowley reached out and petted Kevin’s hair. “Honestly, I don’t really care about Meg. I got who I really wanted.”

Everything went dark. Sam wasn’t aware of what he was doing until the red smoke was already half out of Crowley’s body. “Kevin! Linda! Run!”

Kevin took off immediately, but Linda stayed just long enough to direct a kick at Crowley’s extra three inches. Dean’s whoops of joy distracted Sam, and he nearly lost his grip on Crowley, but then he felt Kevin’s hand on his back. It let him focus, knowing Kevin was safe, Dean was safe, they no longer needed a rescue plan. “Cas, get Kevin and Linda out of here. Meg and Benny, too. Dean if you can make him go.”

“No way that’s happening,” Dean snapped. “Go on, Cas, get the civilians to safety.”

“Who you callin’ a civilian, brother?” Benny asked, and Sam took his eyes off Crowley to shoot Dean a confused look.

“You just got out, and Sam’s starting to bleed, you need to get out of here and feed before you do something stupid!” Dean snapped. “Cas, what are you waiting for?”

Sam put a hand up to his nose, and sure enough, it came away streaked with crimson. He could feel Crowley fighting against him, trying to get back into the body that was now crumpled on the ground. The whoosh of wings was a huge relief, and he summoned every bit of rage and fear he could find to shove Crowley as far away as he could. It wouldn’t last long, Crowley could move fast even as a cloud of smoke, but it would be long enough. Or it should have been, if Sam had been able to run. Instead, he only managed to stagger two steps away before everything went dark again, and this time, it stayed that way.

 

When Sam woke up, his head was throbbing. He was in a soft, warm bed, which naturally had him suspicious. This was no motel bed, nor was it the foldout he’d been sleeping on at the Trans’, so where was he?

“Sam?” Someone reached out to take his hand. “Sam, are you awake?”

Was he? If you were dead, were you technically awake? Although if he were dead, he’d expect to be able to see something, to hear things better than when he used to try to shut out Dean’s sex noises with a motel pillow. “Maybe?” he managed to force out in something that sounded nothing like his usual voice.

“Good. I’m gonna get Castiel, but I’m glad you’re coming to. You worried us all there.”

While waiting, Sam’s senses cleared a little, and then a soft touch to his temple cleared him the rest of the way. He was still tired, but not so fuzzy he couldn’t recognize familiar voices. “Sam. You exhausted yourself, but you’ll be fine if you promise to rest properly.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Sam looked for Dean, but Dean wasn’t there. Kevin was. “Hey, Kevin. You did great.”

Kevin shook his head. “I ran away. I let Cas take me instead of staying with you.”

“Exactly.” Sam forced a smile through the exhaustion. “You got to safety, so I could pass out in peace. Dean would get me out of there, and I could just… let go.”

“Still, I feel bad about leaving you. Do you know how you got your powers working this time?”

“No, I don’t. I don’t even remember deciding to try. It just… burst out. That’s how it’s always happened before, except for when I was training with Ruby, Dean was in some kind of danger and I just… acted.”

“But Dean was safe, this time.”

“You weren’t.”

Kevin stared at him, eyes wide and unblinking. “So… what, you see me as a brother?”

Sam’s exhausted brain tried to fight, tried to remind him that this was probably a little weird, but he didn’t have it in him to lie. “No. Not a brother.”

“Holy shit. Mom was right.” Kevin came over and sat in the chair beside the bed, reaching out to take Sam’s hand. “Don’t tell her I said that, okay?”

“I won’t. Parents can get insufferable when their kids admit they’re right too often.” Sam squeezed Kevin’s hand. “You don’t mind?”

“Dude, you saved me from Crowley – twice now. You’ve been great to work with on the tablet. With Crowley, I was getting headaches and not taking care of myself at all, but with you, it’s been fun. I know you’re probably gonna take off with Dean, now, but I hope you’ll come visit when you can. I’ve got the tablets, I’ll keep busy, Meg will probably stick around so I’ll have protection…”

“You trust Meg?” She'd done fine with Castiel, but that was different. She liked Castiel. Kevin, she was sticking around for her own safety more than anything else. Of course, Crowley was still after them both, so... maybe it was worth more than Sam thought?

“You trusted Meg to look after Castiel, but not me?”

“Dean made that call. I kind of have a problem with trusting a demon, no matter how nice she’s being.”

“Well, she’s been good so far, she cooked up that plan with Mom to throw Crowley off-balance in like five minutes, and Castiel’s a prayer away. With no archangels left, he’s promised to at least try to fill the role of my protector.”

“That’s good. Okay.” Sam looked down at his and Kevin’s joined hands. “You know, Dean and I have been talking about retiring for years now, but we keep ending up with some crisis or other. Sure, Crowley’s probably out for blood, but the world’s not ending, no one’s under a death sentence, I don’t see why we can’t at least take a couple months off. Stay here, relax, take some time to stop and figure out some stuff.”

“That would be nice, but if you don’t stay, there’s still Skype and stuff. Worst case, this ends up being a long-distance relationship.”

“You were planning to break up with Channing if that happened to you two…”

Kevin grinned, to Sam’s surprise. “It took me a month and some prodding from you before I thought to call Channing after you got me away from Crowley. Somehow, that doesn’t strike me as a relationship that could have survived the distance.”

Probably not. Then again, Channing probably hadn't gotten past lovers killed. “Kevin, getting involved with me puts you in a lot of danger. People have died because they were involved with me. Are you sure you want to do that?”

Another grin. “More danger than being a prophet of the Lord and the only person who can read the tablets that the King of Hell is eager to decode? If anything, getting involved with you means having two of the scariest beings in the world on my side. Three, counting Castiel.”

Sam certainly couldn’t argue with that. This wasn’t like Jess or Sarah, or even like Madison. Kevin wasn’t a civilian, and the last couple of days had proved that he wasn’t a kid anymore. “Fair enough, then.” He tried to sit up, this seemed like a moment where a hug was in order, but he couldn’t.

Kevin noticed and came to him, curling up beside him in the bed, which Sam now realized was actually Kevin’s to begin with. “Go back to sleep, Sam. Everyone’s safe. You saved us.”


End file.
